Friends for Life
by Allanna Stone
Summary: This is the story of Athena Prince and Katara Kyle's friendship and how they became Gotham City's new vigilantes…
1. Meeting

**Friends for Life**

**I do not own Batman Beyond**

**SUMMERY;**

**This is the story of Athena Prince and Katara Kyle's friendship and how they became Gotham City's new vigilantes…**

"Now, Katara, you be good and I will see you at noon, alright?" A tall, slender blond haired green eyed woman hugged her daughter and watched her skip into the colorful classroom. She shook her head before leaving to go to her job.

A little while later, another woman entered the classroom with her daughter.

"Athena, I love you my little princess. Now go and have fun," the brunette woman gently pushed her daughter inside and left.

Athena sat down at a table and began to color. Katara sat down at the same table with a book.

"I'm Katara," she boldly announced, turning to Athena. "Who are you?"

"Athena," the girl shyly mumbled. The two girls looked at each other and smiled. Katara was wearing a green wrap around shirt, darkwash jeans and purple ballet flats. Athena was wearing a pink sundress with her black waves in twin tales.

"What's your favorite color?" Katara asked.

"Pink and white," Athena answered, slowly warming up to her new friend.

"I like green and black. What's your favorite animal?"

"Dolphins and owls."

"I like cats. When's your birthday?""

"October seventeenth."

"Me too!" Both girls squealed quietly at this new piece of information, and the ice was broken.

They spent the rest of the free period coloring and giggling. They sat together during storytime and snacktime. When the teacher announced naptime, Katara and Athena both snagged mats next to each other. They quietly whispered to each other, pretending to be asleep as the teacher read to herself. During free time, the friends could be found sitting on the floor giggling and talking.

When the final bell rang, the two friends skipped outside with their arms slung around the other's shoulders. Before they went home with their mothers, they gave each other a hug.

The mothers looked at each other.

"I'm Dinah Prince," introduced Athena's mother, holding out her hand.

"Selina Kyle." Katara's mother returned the handshake.

"So, looks like my future will be slumber parties and pizza get togethers!" chuckled Selina looking at her daughter.

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but the first seven chapters will be one shots, then on chapter eight, things will start to speed up a bit!**


	2. Hgh School

**Friends for Life**

**I do not own Batman Beyond**

**SUMMERY;**

**This is the story of Athena Prince and Katara Kyle's friendship and how they became Gotham City's new vigilantes…**

_**NINE YEARS LATER…**_

Athena and Katara entered Hamelton Hills High School for the first time. They both wore their letter jackets with their gymnastics team letter stitched on. Underneath they wore their team shirts and jeans.

"I think the office is this way…" Athena told Katara, leading her into the office. They scanned their school IDs into the computer and printed out their schedules.

"Compare," Katara barked. The two girls held their papers side by side and let out a sigh of relief when they saw that they had all their classes together.

"Thank Apollo," breathed Athena. She looked at her schedule once more. "Today we have ten half an hour classes. Tuesdays and Thursdays are odd days and Wednesday and Fridays are even days." She turned to her best friend. "Sounds like fun!"

"We have homeroom, English, Algebra, World History, chemistry, child care and development, theater and choir, and study hall!" Katara happily spun around.

In homeroom, the two girls were quick to learn that their teacher didn't mind what the students did, just as long as they were quiet. The two girls quickly began to compare who was the hootest hunk in the classroom.

"He's ugly. I think he's cuter," argued Athena, nodding in the direction of a guy sitting in front of them.

"How can you tell if he's hot or not? We can't see his head!" hissed Katara, scribbling in her notebook again.

"You're right." Athena started to sketch in her sketchbook. She hummed as her pencil skimmed the paper, lost in her thoughts.

She was jolted out of the clouds by Katara waving her hand in front of Athena's face. The two friends quickly made their way to Algebra, where they quickly found their seats and started to talk.

In World History, Athena and Katara had Mr. Sutton, who was a young, hip and _**HANDSOME**_ teacher. The two girls couldn't contain their drooling as they listened to him speaking.

In chemistry, Katara and Athena both looked at each other through the beakers and pretended that they were mad scientists, dressing up in white lab coats and googles.

Finally, lunch came. Katara and Athena trekked to the lunchroom, giggling and chattering a million miles a minute as they went to the lunch line. They each got two slices of pizza, a milk, Ruffles, and two deserts. They both slid onto the ground underneath a tree, giggling happily as they chatted about what they would do later.

"I like high school so far!" announced Katara, slurping up her milk.

"Me too. I just hope we'll have enough time for our extracurricular sports," worried Athena.

"Ah, don't be such a worrygut Athena!" Katara rolled her eyes at her best friend's concern. "Our week had been much more overhetic than today. Give it a rest, girlie!"

The two friends looked at their sandwiches. Katara had a veggie sandwich from Subway; Athena had a salmon sandwich with cheese and mayo. The two girls quickly swapped their food, giggling and chattering about what they were going to do after school was out.

Their next class was child care and development, where they both took a survey to see how much they knew about infants and young children, but felt confident that they was passed it; they spent every Sunday and Wednesday at the church daycare, taking care of the "wee folks".

In their favorite class, choir, Athena and Katara were asked to sing a duet, the class listened with all ears as both girls took the stage.

KATARA;

I hope you're happy,

I hope you're happy now,

I hope you're happy how you

Hurt your cause forever,

I hope you think you're clever

ATHENA;

I hope you're happy,

I hope you're happy too,

I hope you're proud how you

Would grovel in submission

To feed your own ambition

BOTH:

So though I can't imagine how,

I hope you're happy right now.

KATARA;

You can still be with the wizard,

What you've worked and waited for,

You can have all you ever wanted.

ATHENA;

But I don't want it, no-

I can't want it

Anymore...

ATHENA;

Something has changed within me,

Something is not the same

I'm through with playing by the rules

Of someone else's game

Too late for second-guessing,

Too late to go back to sleep

It's time to trust my instincts,

Close my eyes and leap

It's time to try

Defying gravity

I think I'll try

Defying gravity

And you can't pull me down...

KATARA;

Can't I make you understand?

You're having delusions of grandeur?

ATHENA;

I'm through accepting limits

'Cause someone says they're so.

Some things I cannot change,

But till I try, I'll never know.

Too long I've been afraid of

Losing love- I guess I've lost.

Well, if that's love,

It comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner buy

Defying gravity.

Kiss me goodbye,

I'm defying gravity.

And you can't pull me down.

Unlimited-

Together we're unlimited

Together we'll be the greatest team

There's ever been, Katara!

Dreams the way we planned 'em.

KATARA:

If we work in tandem.

BOTH;

There's no fight we cannot win!

Just you and I

Defying gravity!

With you and I

Defying gravity!

ATHENA;

They'll never bring us down.

KATARA;

I hope you're happy

Now that you're choosing this.

ATHENA;

I hope it brings you bliss.

BOTH;

I really hope you get it,

And you don't live to regret it.

I hope you're happy in the end.

I hope you're happy, my friend.

ATHENA;

So if you care to find me

Look to the western sky!

As someone told me lately-

Everyone deserves the chance to fly!

And if I'm flying solo,

At least I'm flying free.

To those who'd ground me,

Take a message back from me-

Tell them how I

Am defying gravity!

I'm flying high

Defying gravity!

And soon I'll match them in renown.

And nobody in all of Oz,

No wizard that there is or was,

Is ever gonna bring me down!

KATARA;

I hope you're happy!

ATHENA;

Bring me down

Oh ah, ah, ahhhhh!translated from English to English

Translation in progress. Please wait...

The two girls finished their song to everyone clapping and calling for encores. Blushing and laughing, Katara and Athena scampered back to their seats, slapping hands as they went.

Their next to last class, theater, was a hoot. Their teacher, Mr. Deerfield, lectured the entire class on the rules of the theater and what not to do and how not to anger the theater god.

_**"HELLO? IS THIS THING ON?"**_boomed a voice from the catwalk, causing the freshman to start screaming. _**"YES, VERY WELL THEN. AH-HEM! GOOD AFTERNOON, FRESHMEN! I AM THE ALL POWERFUL, ALL KNOWING THEATER GOD!"**_ The "Theater God" cleared his voice a few times before continuing on. _**"I DEMAND MY YEARLY SACERIFICE OF A FRESHMAN TOSSED IN TO THE PIT. SO IF YOU COULD PLEASE HURRY IT UP, I WOULD GREATLY APPERCAITE IT!"**_

By this time, about half of the freshman had stopped screaming like babies and were now laughing nervously.

By the time the bell rang, Katara and Athena were sure that they had cracked their ribcages from laughing so hard.

Their final class, study hall, was the best class they had. They were allowed to pass notes and whisper just as long as they didn't disturb any of the other students.

Finally, the bell rang, releasing the two besties from high school and out the door, giggling and chattering about what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Athena's Dream

**Friends for Life**

**I do not own Batman Beyond**

**SUMMERY;**

**This is the story of Athena Prince and Katara Kyle's friendship and how they became Gotham City's new vigilantes…**

Five year old Athena looked about with a mixed look of wonder and curiosity on her face.

She was in a Grecian temple with tall marble pillars and women milling about, talking to each other. They were wearing beautiful robes and togas and many had crowns of flowers or leaves in their hair and many also had animals with them.

Little Athena looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing a white silk toga that swept the floor and draped across her tiny body. She looked in a mirror and saw that her black curls were loose and down; she wore a tiny silver circlet made of roses and ivy leaves in her hair. Her arms and ankles jangled with silver bracelets, and her feet were bare.

Athena started to walk towards the front of the temple. As she walked, the people turned and smiles at her. Athena shyly returned the smiles.

Soon, she had reached two thrones. One held a man with huge muscles and short silver hair. He wore a dark purple toga and gold sandals. The woman to the right had pale skin, dark blond curls that tumbled down her shoulders and was wearing a deep pink toga.

"Athena." The woman's voice rang loudly and clearly throughout the temple. "Oh, how I had waited for this day for so long." The chatter died down.

"Who are you?" asked Athena, her curiosity getting the best of her.

The entire room was filled with chuckles.

"We are the Gods of Greece," one woman told Athena. She was wearing a silk dress with leather armor over it. Her shoulder carried a snow white owl. "I am the Goddess Athena, goddess of wisdom, war and the Amazon Warriors." She looked at the girl and smiled. "You look so much like your mother when she was your age."

"You knew Mommy?" Athena asked. She wondered what her mother had to do with the Amazon Warriors.

The Goddess Athena smiled again at little Athena. "Your mother was Princess of the Amazon Warriors. She left the Island of Thebes to become an ambassador in the man's world."

"My mommy is a princess?" Athena was amazed at this new piece of information.

The Goddess Athena laughed. "Come." She led the young girl to a throne, which she sat down in. she patted her lap as an invitation for little Athena to sit on her lap. Little Athena climbed onto the Goddess's lap quickly. She reached out a hand and gently began to pet the owl.

"Pretty owl," she said as the owl began to hoot softly and snuggle more into the girl's strokes.

Athena chuckled again. "His name is Hermes, the God of Messages."

Little Athena stopped what she was doing. "He's a god?" She asked in wonder. Hermes, annoyed that his source of head rubbing had stopped, nipped at little Athena's fingers, drawing blood.

"Hermes!" scolded Goddess Athena, shaking her finger at the owl. She held Athena's hand and examined the tiny wound. Suddenly, the bleeding stopped.

"Now, if you will behave yourself," Goddess Athena threw a daggered look at the god on her shoulder, who just hooted in appalled dignity. "Little Athena, the Gods and Goddesses of Olympic have gifts for you. Gifts that will be of use to you in the future." She nodded at the crowd who was waiting patiently before her.

"Little Athena, my name is Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, Beauty and Eternal Youth." She was a gorgeous woman who wore a cream toga made of fine cotton, gold bracelets, and jewelry. She knelt before both Athenas and held out her hand. A silver chainlink bracelet rested in her palms. Athena held out her left arm and the goddess fashioned it on. The second the bracelet was on, the clasp fused, and then melted together. "My gift shall be the gift of beauty and love. Your face shall never be cursed with blemishes and you shall care deeply for those who are close to you." Aphrodite placed a dove and heart shaped charms onto the bracelet. Like before, it fused with the bracelet, making it impossible to remove.

"I am Apollo, the God of the Sun, the Light, the Music and Prophecy." He approached the girl and squatted down so that she could look into his clear blue eyes. He was a handsome man with golden blond curls long eyelashes and a chiseled face. He wore a pale yellow toga and a gold circlet in his curls. "My gift," he said, attaching a line of musical notes onto her bracelet, "Shall be the gift of music. You will be musically gifted, my dear."

"I am called Ares, the God of War and the figure behind all kind of violence," gruffly announced the next god. He was a tall, heavily muscular man with black hair and goatee. He wore a leather V neck with metal studs in the neck, loose fitting black cotton pants, and black leather boots. (Think Ares from _Xena: Warrior Princess_.) He as well knelt next to Athena and placed a tiny dagger knife onto her bracelet. "I bestow upon you the gift of self defense." And with that, he quickly backed up into the crowd until he could not be seen.

"Young Athena, I am Artemis, the Greek goddess of the Hunt and the Moon and protector of expectant women and the young." She wore a deep green knee- length chiton and carried a quiver of arrows and a bow on her back. She had soft golden curls and deep blue eyes framed with long eyelashes. Athena looked at Apollo, causing the goddess to chuckle. "I am Apollo's twin sister," she explained to little Athena. "My gift, shall be that of a good aim." A bow and quiver of arrows charm attached itself onto her charm bracelet. A mischievous twinkle appeared in the goddess's eye as she backed off from the throne.

"I am Demeter, the Greek goddess of agriculture and vegetation," announce the next goddess, stepping forward. She had long, golden tresses and wore a dark red cloak over a rich brown toga. "And my gift shall be the gift of harmony." An ear of wheat made its way onto the charm bracelet.

"Hello, Athena. I am Dionysus, the Greek God of Wine, Joy and Theatre and Peace," introduced the next god. He was a handsome young man with dark brown tresses falling below his shoulders and a wreath of ivy on his head. In his hand he was holding a light staff wrapped with leaves of ivy and a pine cone on its top. "My gift," he said with a twinkle in her hazel green eyes. He attached a tragedy/comedy mask onto Athena's growing charm bracelet.

"I am Hades, the ruler of the Underworld." Hades was a man with gloomy features and wore a black toga that seemed to be alive. He knelt down and gazed into Athena's eyes. He wordlessly attached a helmet charm to her bracelet before melting back into the crowd.

"Athena, my name is Hephaestus and I am the Greek God of Metallurgy and the Smith of the Olympian Gods." Hephaestus was a short, rather plump man with muscles that looked to be made of steal. He had a short blond beard and hair, snapping green eyes and Hephaestus was a very kind and walked with a limp. His face was slightly disfigured, but kind. He gently took Little Athena's wrist and placed a small, golden fire flame charm onto the bracelet. "I grant you the control over fire."

_** "I am **__**Poseidon, the God of the Seas, the horses and the earthquakes," rumbled the next god, stepping forward. He was a powerfully built man with long, blue hair and carried a trident at his side. **__**He came forward and presented little Athena with a dainty horse charm. **_

The man and woman who had been sitting on their thrones the whole time stood and the crowd of Gods and Goddesses parted like Moses as the Red Sea.

_** The woman approached Little Athena first. She held out her arms for Goddess Athena to hand her over.**_ ___**"Young Athena," she whispered as she set the five year old girl onto her slender hip. "My name is Hera. I am the goddess of Marriage and Family and protector of married women." She gentlly**__** brushed back an ebony curl from little Athena's blue eyes. Her pink t**__**oga sighed as she carried the girl to her throne. She sat with little Athena on her lap. "I shall bless you with this precious gift." And with that, she opened her hand to show a tiny silver butterfly with wings that sparkled with jewels. She then handed little Athena over to her husband.**_ ** "Little Athena," his voice rumbled from his throat. Athena laid her head onto his chest so that she could feel the vibrations of his voice. "I am Zeus, the Supreme God, father of the Olympian gods and ruler of mankind." He gazed down at the little girl in his arms and smiled in a fatherly way. He presented little Athena with a lightning bolt charm.**

"Athena." Goddess Athena took the child back into her lap. "For you, I have three gifts. Use them wisely." Goddess Athena kissed little Athena's forehead as she attached three charms to little Athena's bracelet.

Athena felt herself growing sleepy, so she rested her black curly head against the goddess's breast. Her eyelids fluttered shut, and she knew no more.


	4. A Misunderstanding

**Friends for Life**

**I do not own Batman Beyond**

**SUMMERY;**

**This is the story of Athena Prince and Katara Kyle's friendship and how they became Gotham City's new vigilantes…**

"Hey, Katara!" Athena yelled, waving her arms as she jumped out of her mom's car. Katara looked her way, frowned, then proceeded with walking into the school.

_Katara must be mad at me. What did I do?_ The sohpmore wondered as she wandered into the building lifelessly.

At lunch that day, Katara went to go sit next to Athena only to discover that her usual seat was occupied by the forgin exchange student from France. Athena was laughing as she ate her shrimp pasta.

_Athena must be mad at me. I wonder what I did?_ Katara misrablly ate lunch by herself.

After school, at gymnastics practice, the two girls walked up to each other and asked simutainlly, "Why are you mad at me?"

"Why didn't you answer me when I called out to you this morning?" Athena asked.

"I lost a contact so mom had to deliver my spares at lunch. Why didn't you save me a seat at lunch?" Katara asked.

"Principal Keeley asked me to help make the French student more at home, since I am advance in French," answered Athena.

"So, all this was just a silly mix up?" asked Katara.

"Deffy!" The two bestie hugged each other.


	5. Ballet

**Friends for Life**

**I do not own Batman Beyond**

**SUMMERY;**

**This is the story of Athena Prince and Katara Kyle's friendship and how they became Gotham City's new vigilantes…**

"And… to _le__ assemblé_!"

Katara and Athena both jumped into the air, falling onto the floating hardwood floors with a graceful _**THUMP**_. The two nine year old girls were busy practicing for _The Nutcracker Ballet_, which they had both landed roles in. Athena was to play Clara and Katara was the Sugarplum Princess. Both girls were terribly excited for the evening to fall, for when it did, then they would both be at the ballet studio, getting ready for opening night.

"Very nice, girls," smiled Mrs. Prescot, their dance teacher of seven years. She loved all her students with all her heart, but Athena and Katara had a special place tucked away, for she had been their dance instructor since they were both sixteen months old. "Now go get ready, would you now?"


End file.
